Game Break
by merudy
Summary: Trying to deal with your friend's new roommate in the middle of the night is pretty difficult — especially if you disrupt her in the midst of a video game. University!AU [Gruvia, Nalu, Gale] "It was totally your fault why you had to camp out in the hallway! That's common sense!"


**Game Break**

**by: Crimson Flares**

* * *

**A/N: It's Valentine's Day in an hour and a half and I am _this _desperate to write something GRUVIA. I swear I did my best. XD [title sucks, yes]**

* * *

**Disclaimer: FT isn't mine.**

* * *

11:56 p.m., his watch read.

Gray Fullbuster sighed as he made his way through the female dormitories, missing the grays, blacks and whites of the male dorms. This was Gray's second time back here and it was sickening him to death — it was almost midnight and when everything he was supposed to see was dark, it was bright and ridiculous. And worst of all, the fucking hallway was _pink._

How the hell did this happen to him anyways?

Oh yes, right. He allegedly had _borrowed _Lucy Heartfilia's literature essay on the pro's and con's of eating grilled fish, raw sharks and salted paper to the economy (without her knowledge) and was supposed to return it before she realizes he took — _borrowed_—it while she was on a _study date_ with Natsu, her so-called best bud, but obviously they were _so _into each other, with Natsu obviously attracted to her but completely oblivious to what he felt, while Lucy does all the blushing.

What a bunch of daft idiots.

Now what was Lucy's room address again? Gray snatched his phone from his pocket and flicked at the memos, looking over where he kept the addresses.

_Lucy Heartfilia, Hargeon dorms, fifth floor (Fairy Hills). Take the hallway to the left and then go east when you reach a fork. Keep going until you find a mahogany door with 'LH' sign in front._

He followed the note and punched the button 5 on the lift. After hearing the soft 'ting' of the elevator, he walked silently until he reached Lucy's door. There was the 'L.H.' sign shaped like a large golden key on the door like she mentioned, but it was raised a little higher from its original position. A new signboard shaped like a raincloud had taken its place.

The lonely nimbus had the initials 'J.L.' embossed on it.

_Who the fuck is JL? _A puzzled Gray thought. And then he remembered — Lucy had told the gang about her new roommate who had only just transferred from Phantom University a few days back. He hadn't seen the girl yet. Her first day, according to Lucy, was tomorrow and she was still finishing her transfer papers and furniture these past few days.

He turned the knob on the mahogany door and pushed, not even bothering to knock. As the door opens, it suddenly crossed his mind that he should have _had _knocked. He was thinking about Lucy's mystery roommate, sure, but he forgot to think that she could have been inside, sleeping. What the fuck — is he _that _dumb?

Being pepper-sprayed in the middle of the night was not one of the ideal things on his mind right now. The new roommate could throw his body off a balcony, or something.

And even if she doesn't, Lucy would find him in the morning and send him to bloody hell.

But what if the JL person was awake? Would she get angry? How would he apologize? What was her name again?

He wanted to run but if Lucy doesn't find her essay back on her bag tonight. (Or tomorrow, depends on how Natsu's handling the situation. They probably have the sock on Natsu's doorknob tonight), he would have to suffer eternal damnation.

And so with a sigh, Gray decided to push his luck. But before he could take a better look around the room or open his mouth, he heard the most beautiful sound he had heard his whole life.

He quickly opened the door and kicked off his shoes near the entrance. Once he was on his socks, he instinctively searched around for that beautiful, _beautiful _sound that could always lighten up his dark days and put a smile on his face.

_Gunshots and virtual screaming._

Someone was playing his favorite video game and whoever it was, he or she was doing an awesome job. And he was going to join 'em — he decided, pushing all thoughts related to the torture of angry females. Who gives a fuck about the pepper spray.

(He's still worried shit about having his corpse thrown off the building when the ferocious females — *cougherzamirajanecanaroomatelucylevyevergreenbiscacough* — find him out though)

Following his instinct, he half-runs into the room (the source of his _beloved_) — dorms in the University were _very _weird, they had rooms inside rooms —and skids right in front of the door. With a deep breath, he pushes the door open.

There was a huge, flat-screen television a few feet from him. In front of the tv sat a girl on the gray sofa, cookies &amp; boxes of pocky on her sides and a Wii console in her hand. Weird, unusually blue hair bounced in a wavymessy ponytail as she madly did some kind of swaying motion with the controller.

_She's kinda cute,_Gray thought, what with the small nose, pink lips and creased eyebrows over her big midnight eyes.

And _damn_, she was _hot_. Gray had never thought someone would ever look _that _amazing on an oversize sweater that flowed until the middle of her thighs. Her pale skin shimmered from the light of the television, and _damn her legs were so fucking long and awesome._

Gray didn't know how long he just stood there until the speakers emitted a horrible, screechy sound of tires braking, when the girl threw her controller frustratedly beside her. She looked up with bored eyes, and when her sight met his towering figure by the door, she gasped and blushed a million shades of red before tumbling behind her couch.

Gray suddenly finds a stun gun raised at him from the fuming girl behind the gray couch. He raises his hands in defense — because woah, a stun gun is _way_worse than pepper spray.

"Woah, woah, _woah_ girl, chill! I'm your roommate's friend!"

The girl — _J.L_., Gray guessed — squinted her eyes and glowered at him. "Lucy did not tell Juvia she was having a visitor… especially one that would come at _midnight_."

_Damn_, what the fuck could this hot girl be thinking about him right now? By the way she emphasized the word _midnight_, he guessed she meant he was a pervert... one who apparently had 'wicked plans for the night'.

_Oh _the fucking shit _no._

Of all the people he could have a bad first impression on, why does it have to be this pretty_hot_ gamer lass?

Gray's tired brain burned to think of what he should tell her. One mistake and he gets tasered — what if he gets stunned in the balls? Gray thinks all of it through, weighing his options properly.

"Who's Juvia?" he says dumbly after two seconds of rummaging his _genius_ brain.

Yeah… very genius, Gray. _Very _genius. Way to go. The girl's eyes slit even thinner, glaring at his whole being. He cowered and backed against the wall of the hallway as the girl fixed her stun gun in a better, more dangerous position.

"Me," the girl replies thickly. "What are you doing here, huh, punk? Lucy is out… with her _boyfriend."_She spits the last part at him. Damn no, she must be thinking that he liked Lucy _that_sexual way!

Hell _no._"I _didn't _come here for that reason at all!" he explained with gritted teeth, still propped against the wall — _damn_, maybe he was really gonna die tonight. Girls _are_ bat_shit _scary. "I only came to give her homework back!" he fished the now-battered essay out of his pocket and waved it over his head like a white flag. The girl gives it a single look before nodding.

"Oh. Okay." And with that, _Juvia_ throws the stun gun on the bed in the corner of her room. She props herself on the couch again and takes her controller — she was using a Nintendo Wii — and selects an option. _Toot, toot toot._

_"_You can drop the essay on her table. You know her room, don't you?" The girl says without looking away from the television. "I don't think Lucy locked her door. Just don't peek at her panty closet."

**#**

"You spied on her underwear closet and took pictures, didn't you."

"I did not."

"And you brought your ass back here to tell me that you're sorry for scandalizing my roommate and not to tell her and her boyfriend what you did."

"I am not."

"Why are you still here, then?" The girl asked inquisitively, pausing whatever game she was in. She looks up and leers at his direction. "It's already twelve-thirty in the morning. Shouldn't you be in your room doing your stuff?"

"I was curious about you."

Juvia rolls her eyes. "You can flirt with me tomorrow, when you find yourself a shirt. Go back to your room." She says, still glowering at him. Gray raises his arms in surrender but this time, he enters the girl's purple &amp; pink room. "Do _not _move another step on Juvia's room, pervert. I will call my personal plumber."

"Hey, hey! I'm not planning anything, I swear. I came to talk." Gray tells her, but he paused on his steps. If this girl can hold a stun gun as easy as how a person holds a pen, her plumber must be a serial killer. "Lucy — Lucy told us you're a quiet person. Very reserved."

"Are you telling me that I talk a lot?"

"What? No!" Gray looked apprehensive. The girl gives him another ugly look. "I mean — you're really different than I expected. In a good way, okay? I like the way you're... fierce." And bitchy, he adds in his mind.

Juvia quirks an eyebrow. "Nice try, but I know you think I'm rather rude."

Gray gritted his teeth. "I don't mind. Girls are often cranky at this time of the night and I was also wondering if..."

"If?"

"If you're on your time of the month, because —"

"EEEEEEEK!" She yelled, throwing her wii remote aside. She swiftly runs to her bed and points him the stun gun, looking horrified. Gray backs off her room again until his back hits the wall.

"What the fuck—?"

"You — you want to jump Juvia! That's why you're invading her room!" The girl shrieks. Gray flinches as he hears the click of her gun — _where the fuck did she get that anyway?_ "You may be hot and — and handsome — but Juvia will tolerate your charm if it gets down to — to _that_! Get out of my room you perv— you _pervert!_"

And he is shunned out.

**#**

Gray raises an eyebrow at the maroon turtleneck Lucy was wearing — because one, it wasn't hers and two; she was obviously using it to hide something on her neck. His sight flits over to the pink-haired boy sitting across him, who looked smug.

Natsu Dragneel, Gray's all-time favorite rival and buddy, just got laid last night.

Well, _finally._

"Everyone, I want you all to meet my new roommate!" Lucy declared brightly. "Her name is Juvia, and she just transferred from Phantom U a few days back."

Everyone quirks an eyebrow.

"Whereshi?"Natsu asked with his mouth full. Lucy gives him a glare and throws her chin up in the air.

"I'm sorry, what? I don't speak idiot."

Natsu frowns at his girlfriend. He gulps down his food - Gray caught the lump tumble down his throat - and slurps his energy drink noisily. "Sorry, Luce." He grins. "Where's your friend?"

Lucy sighs. "She's coming. Natsu, watch your manners, _please._"

"Yeah, Natsu!" Sting echoes as he appeared out of nowhere, with Rogue a few steps behind. The platinum blond boy leans over and throws his right arm over his pink-haired friend's shoulders. Sting's left hand began to snake over to the french fries, but Natsu slapped his hand away. "Don't noise around like that in this place so publically. It bothers Lucy a lot."

"It bothers me?" Lucy frowned, ears burning behind her blonde locks. "W-why would it bother me?"

"Well, you guys were doing a lot too much noises last night and some of them sounded like _that _and -"

"Shut your girly mouth." Gray scoffs. He turned to Natsu. "Sting the loser here meant to congratulate you on _finally_ getting laid—" Natsu coughs sprays everything in his mouth at Gray "— shit, man, _Natsu what the fuck?!"_

"H-how did—" Natsu sputtered out, standing up and pointing accusatory fingers at his friends. His face flamed an embarrased red. "How did you guys—?"

Gajeel jeered from his left. "Anyone with ears could have heard you, dumbass. Bunny Girl was obviously having the time of her life."

"Gajeel!" Levy gasped indignantly. The man rolls his eyes.

"There were walls!" Natsu screamed. "Lots of walls!"

"Yeah, whatever. You guys were so loud last night, why'd you think I camped out in the hallway?" Gray retorts.

"I dunno, you could've been drunk or something!"

"Whatever, loser. If I have to camp out again next time I swear you'd find a pole down your arse the next morning."

"Why did you come home at, like, middle of the night anyway?" Natsu complains. "It was totally your fault why you slept in the hallway! That's — what do you call it again — _common sense!_"

"Shut _up_, the both of you!" Lucy scolds them. "If she sees you like this and freaks out, then _both _of you will have poles stuck up your asses — _do you understand?_"

Natsu minimizes in fear. "A-aye sir!"

"Whatever," Gray mumbles. Lucy sends him a glare and began to nag on him about things he didn't bother hear out.

"Good first impressions are important, Gray!" the blonde chides. "It, like, last for a lifetime and — _Juvia!"_

Gray whips his head around at the name. "What—" He began, but his voice died down when he saw familiar wavy tresses bouncing from the head of an extremely _prettyhot_ girl with ivory skin. Large midnight eyes, soft pink lips and a voluptuous figure —

_Could it be?_

"You seem nicer in the morning," he smirks. "Juvia."

The newcomer gasps at the sound of her name and looks up. She pales at the sight of his face and points a finger.

"I-it's _you!_"

* * *

**A/N: Was it okay? This is my second multi-chapter story in FFN and my FIRST in fairy tail, i hope i've done it right. I'm really ****anxious— I don't know, maybe because it's still friday the 13th? XD**

**413 DAYS (episode 220) WILL BE OUT IN A FEW HOURS WHICH MEANS WE GET A GRUVIA VALENTINE'S DAY TREAT! HOORAY! GRUVIANS LET'S ALL PARTY EYYY**

**read/review/favorite/follow? :)**

**signing out,**

**—crimson flares / **


End file.
